Daisuki, Neko
by Kawaii Yoshi
Summary: Throughout the four volumes of the manga, we never really get to see what exactly Sakaki is thinking, do we? Follow along with the manga!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

**AN:** Please read the authors notes at the bottom after reading so you can understand what went on with this fic. It's my first time trying this writing style, so I hope you all don't get too confused.

**Daisuki, Neko**

Hm…

"…new transfer student, Chiyo Mihama."

I wonder where I can get that Neco Coneco doll…

"…only 10, but smart enough to be in high school."

It's so cute. Maybe Chihiro can let me look at it after class…

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

Career choices? Let's see…

Veterinarian will be my first choice. I hope they bring in a lot of cats. I don't mind dogs at all, either.

My second choice will be Florist. I love the smell of flowers, and they're so pretty.

…My final choice…it has to be good.

Ah! I got it.

Salesperson at a toy store. Perfect. That way, if they have any new shipments of Neco Coneco dolls, I can be the first one in line to buy it. And I'll have a discount because I work there. Yes, it's the perfect job.

"Hi…can I get your list?"

It's Chiyo-chan. I wish I were like her, she's so very cute and smart.

"Here."

Hm, the way she's always smiling that is cute. But…now she's looking at me funny.

I wonder why.

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

My favorite thing to do has always been to walk. I love to walk. Well, my love fore walking comes after cats, I guess.

Oh, a video game arcade. Oh! Kitty dolls!

Another reason I love to walk: I might find something good. No, GREAT.

Oh no. It's one of those claw games. I've always been horrible at them…

Let's see…here's 50 yen, in the slot…

C'mon…I've almost got it…

No! So close. Well, here goes another 50 yen…

Okay. Concentrate. Concentrate. I got a tail…no! It slipped out, the little monster!

Here goes another 50 yen…

**-x-**

Urgh. It's already my tenth try and still no kitty doll. I'm almost out of yen…

Okay. I have 150 more yen. I can do this…

Another 50 in the slot. I am determined. I will get this, I will!

Slowly…slowly…

Hm, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?

Wait! Ignore the heat…concentrate…on the kitty…okay. Drop the claw…

Yes!! Right on the head! I got it, I got it! It's dropping down into the hole right now, I can't believe it! I can dance around in joy right now…well, maybe not.

Ah! It feels so soft and furry, I just have to hug it tight!

Wait! I still have 100 more yen! I can go for two more…I guess I should get going before my luck runs out.

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

"Sakaki! Were you just playing video games?"

Oh, it's Kaorin. Hm? I wonder how long she's been standing out there. Oh! Did she see me playing the claw game? How embarrassing!

"Yeah, kind of…"

I hope she doesn't see my kitty dolls behind my back…

"So, you like fighting games or racing games?"

Phew. I guess she didn't see me after all. That was close.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Really? I'm not very good at those."

Hm, she's really very perky around me. Maybe we can be friends…

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I don't really know where I'm going with this fic. It's my first Azumanga Daioh fic and I just knew I wanted to try a fic having Sakaki's thoughts throughout the manga, because she's always so quiet and we never really get to see what she's thinking. 

Also, like I said, this writing style (first person, thoughts only, hearing only what the person hears), is very new to me, so bear with me. This chapter is also kind of short, but I'm just starting out. It also seemed like the best place to leave off the chapter for now...

The title means: I like you a lot, kitty. It's sort of a weird-ish title, but doesn't it sound better in Japanese? lol

This fic will be going through all four volumes of the Azumanga Daioh manga, but only the scenes with Sakaki in it (obviously). As you noticed, they are separated into groups, much like the manga. So if you haven't read all of it, and don't want spoilers, then…read the rest of it so you can read my fic! Hehe.

Thanks for reading and please review if you have the time to.

Kawaii Yoshi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

**Daisuki****, Neko**

I'm walking down the street on my way to school again. Ah, how I love to walk! It's so refreshing.

Huh? Oh…it's a cat! How cute. I want to pet it so badly…

Just a little closer, that's it, nice and steady. It's asleep so I'm sure it won't mind just one little petting…

Almost there…

Nnnggg…OUCH. That. Hurt.

Bandages…ow…I gotta run back home and get some bandages now!

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

Sigh. I got to school late. My bandages look horrible, and underneath them, it feels horrible too.

"What happened to your hand?"

Oh, it's Chiyo-chan. Ever the cute little girl. How nice of her to ask. But still…

That cat…it was asleep. Maybe…

"It was…in a bad mood…" I said out loud to myself. I walk to the window and look outside. Sigh. I wonder where that cat is now…?

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

Well, that day of school passed by really quickly. I'm walking back down the same street, on my way home now.

And…

There he is!

"The cat from this morning…" I mumble. He's so very cute.

"Maybe he's in a good mood now?" I say to myself.

Yes. Maybe he is, now that he's awake. He's staring at me, I don't know what he's thinking but maybe, just maybe, he'll let me pet him. Just once…

I kneel down and reach my bandaged hand towards him…

Just an inch more…

Nnnggg…OUCH.

Right on the same spot too.

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

Today's been a good day, amidst all the cat troubles I went through yesterday.

I pick up my stuff and walk towards the door, it's lunchtime, after all.

"The pet club! I wanna take care of animals!"

I stop to a halt when I heard that. That unmistakable voice that could only be Chiyo-chan's. And…a pet club? I would join. I would definitely join. Chiyo-chan and I, taking care of the many cats, and dogs, and bunnies…

"Sorry, there's no pet club."

Sigh.

"That's too bad," Chiyo-chan says. I continue to walk towards lunch.

Yes. That's way too bad. I'll remember to start up a pet club next year.

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

"Hey, Sakaki, race me!"

Huh? Oh. It's Tomo. I stare at her. Ever the competitive one.

But…why me?

I know I've always been good at sports but…I'm not really sure why. I don't try that hard to get better, I guess I just am.

"Go, Sakaki!" I hear Kaorin cheering me on. I smile slightly. I need to repay her later in some sort of way.

I walk with Tomo up to the starting line.

"Hey, Sakaki!" she says to me. "Since your boobs are three inches bigger, you should start three inches behind me!" She pushes me back a little.

I blush. Three inches?

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kaorin says from the sidelines.

Yes, I guess it could be cheating but…it may be true…

I blush even harder.

* * *

**AN: **Alrighty, here's the next installment of Daisuki, Neko. Yes, I decided to continue it! Now that I finished my Naruto story, I just had to write something, so I decided to try to finish this one. It'll be pretty long, but we'll see, now won't we? I think I've been making the chapters a little short. From here on out, each chapter will contain at least ten scenes from the manga dealing with Sakaki. That's right, you get twice the Sakaki goodness!

Anyway, until next time.

Thanks for reading,

Kawaii Yoshi


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Azumanga Daioh.

**Daisuki****, Neko**

I love to watch movies. Especially those movies that focus on cute animals. Ah…I can just watch them forever.

This one's no different. In fact, the movie I'm watching right now may be the best one I've ever seen…

No! No…Mikamo…don't die…please…

Yes! Nami to the rescue! Go get 'em! Show them what you're made of! Scratch! Bite! Yeah!

…ah! Watch out behind you! The dog, the dog! Watch out!

Gasp! Mikamo came to your rescue! He took the blow for you! He's using his last bit of strength to fight for you! Nami, why are you just sitting there? Go help him! He's going to die for you, can't you see!

Gasp…no…Mikamo took a shot from behind! Oh dear…oh no…

I think I'm about to cry…Nami just confessed her love to Mikamo…

Sniff…no…Mikamo…died…

Nami…I feel your pain! Now go, go fight for Mikamo! Fight with everything you've got!

Gasp! She took a hit to the back too! No! You can't die either! No way!

…what! To be continued! What kind of movie is this! It can't be stopped there! No, no, no!

Sigh. I'd better ask around to find out when the continuation is.

I should wipe my tears too, before someone sees me like this.

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

Well, I'm back in school again, weekend's over. Not that I don't like school, I like it a lot. I get to be with my friends, after all.

"Lemme see, lemme see, please!"

It's Chiyo-chan. She seems to want to look at something Kaorin's holding. Kaorin looks up and spots me. She runs over.

"Look Sakaki! My cat just delivered kittens."

I'm trembling. I can't breathe…the cuteness is just…killing me…I just have to have these pictures, I just have to!

I turn to Kaorin. Maybe, just maybe…

"…Can I, um, order some pictures of them?"

She looks confused. "Huh?"

Maybe she didn't understand what I meant?

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

I stare out the window near my seat. I like this seat a lot. There are many rabbits and squirrels around our school, and even an occasional cat, so it's nice to look out the window.

I sense someone coming for me. Oh, it's Kaorin. She never did understand what I meant by the pictures. Oh well.

"Do you like cats?" she asks.

She has no idea. I can't just profess my love for cats to her. Especially not in class!

My face feels hot. "Kind of…"

"Do you have a cat at home?" she presses on. I bite back a sigh. After all, she doesn't know.

"No. My parents won't allow it." I stare at my desk.

Did she just giggle?

"Why don't you get an E-PET?"

An E-PET? Birds, puppies, kitties? I should ask her about it.

"Kaorin! Come over here!" Someone calls her over.

"Sure!" she turns and leaves.

But…what's an E-PET?

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

What on earth is an E-PET? The word "pet" is in it, so it must be some sort of animal…

But what does the "e" mean? Electric? Remote controlled pet?

Could that possibly mean it's not a real live animal? Maybe my parents would allow an animal in the house if it weren't a REAL one. We wouldn't have to clean up after it or anything! This could really work out! But will it be soft and cuddly like normal pets? After all, if it's a robot…you can't cuddle with a robot! But it would be so great if it had fur! A robot with fur! That could work out too! Yes…now I'm sure I want an E-PET.

I bury my face in my hands, I feel so happy.

"Gah…" I sigh.

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

"I got an E-PET!"

Huh? Who said that! Oh, it's Ichiro. Maybe if I listen to their conversation, I can figure out how to get one…

Eavesdropping. My specialty. I guess no one would accuse me of listening in on conversations.

"So, do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's so cute!"

I listen intently. I just can't bear it; that someone has one and I don't! I'm so envious!

"What kind do you have?"

A kitty? A puppy? A bird? A turtle even?

"A bear! I got a bear!"

WHAT! A bear!

"Yeah, you gotta start with a bear!"

…huh? A bear? Would it fit in the house? What if it bites someone? What if it eats all the food in the house? I've seen that happen on television once, where the bear rummages through picnic baskets, eating all the food. It's like it's stomach is a bottomless pit! Gasp! Where would it sleep? Beside you, like a real pet? Whoa, that would be kind of scary…

What if…

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

Here I am once more, staring out my precious window. Ah…my sanctuary. The peacefulness of nature never ceases to amaze me. Wow! There's a cat underneath those bushes! How cute! How adorable, absolutely adorable! It's asleep! I can just hug it to pieces! If I weren't up here in my classroom staring down at it from a three story window.

"Cats like confined spaces, right?" My head shoots up. Oh, it's Kaorin, talking to Chihiro. Confined spaces?

"Like in a paper bag or book shelf." Huh? Was she reading my mind or what? So they like confined spaces…just like that cat under the bush! Wonder why…

Hey! If they like confined spaces, then…

Sigh. I guess a cat wasn't hiding in my desk after all.

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

Oh, I'm parched. I'd better get a drink down at the machines.

Oh? What's that? A bunny backpack! Headed straight for the machines! How cute! It's a good thing I was thirsty.

Ah? It's tilting to the side…if I tilt my head too, it'll become straight again, right?

Oh dear…the cuteness is just killing me. Maybe I should ask the owner where she got it…

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

I'm out on one of my walks again. It's a very nice day.

Ah! What's that…a giant…bunny…walking towards me? Wait…with arms wrapped around it?

Wow.

"Hi Sakaki!" I should have known, it was Chiyo-chan.

"What's that?" I ask, even though it's blatantly obvious it's a giant bunny.

"I won it at the mall!" The mall? That huge thing? Maybe I should go to the mall more often…

I want to touch it, it looks so soft and cuddly! Wait, I know!

"I'll help you carry it," I say, grabbing the bunny with my arms. Ahhh…this is pure bliss…it's so squishy and furry…

"Thanks!"

Cuddly…

"My pleasure."

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

Well, I guess all good things must come to an end. At least that's how I felt when we got to Chiyo-chan's house. I reluctantly let go of that wonderful, adorable thing…

I guess I should head home now.

Eh? What's that?

"Mrow!"

Whoa! No way! Two cats are about to fight!

No! No!

I race towards them, signaling for them to stop with the palms of my hands. What a smart move.

…ouch.

* * *

**AN:** Alright, another installment of Daisuki, Neko is up! Took a while, no? I liked this chapter. Well maybe because it was a little longer than the others. Heh.

Thanks for the reviews, and as always, thanks for reading!

Kawaii Yoshi


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Azumanga Daioh.

**Daisuki****, Neko**

The water is so peaceful, relaxing. Here I can wash all my troubles away. I sigh and sink down against the wall.

SPLASH!

Huh? What's going on? Right. We're in the school pool, and Chiyo-chan is trying to swim…but she can't. Poor Chiyo-chan. Even though I'm pretty okay at swimming, I'm not the greatest teacher so I guess I can't teach her myself.

"Can't you swim, Chiyo-chan?" Heh, Tomo loves to tease Chiyo-chan. I know it's all in good fun though…but still…sometimes I'd just like to whack her on the head. But I obviously can't. After all, nothing can be resorted by violence. Then again, Yomi's whacked Tomo lots of times, and sometimes it did get her quiet. So maybe, just maybe, _some_ things _can_ be resorted by violence…

"I can…I can doggy paddle, sorta," Chiyo-chan says, trying to stay afloat. Ah, she is just the cutest thing! Right, forget about violence, Sakaki, remember all the cute things...

"Hey, dogs doggy paddle right? What do cats do?" Ayumu? She's the newest member of our class. She's a bit of an airhead, but I guess her curiosity for many things makes up for it. But…if curiosity killed the cat…

Oh no! Poor kitty. I wonder what that cat did? Maybe it was thinking like Ayumu-san, and wondered how it would swim too! Let's see…if dogs doggy paddle, then a cat would…

…kitty paddle…

Ah…I sink down even further. What am I thinking? They probably can't even swim anyway.

I guess that's why curiosity killed the kitty. Oh no, there I go, thinking about violent stuff again. Sigh.

Poor kitty.

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

Swimming is over now, which is too bad…

And so here I am again, sitting at my favorite seat, watching the day go by.

"Oh Chiyo-chan! What pretty ribbons!" I don't need to turn around to know that it's Kaorin talking. I always seem to be around when Kaorin is talking anyway. I guess it's just a coincidence.

"What do you think? Wanna try it on?" It's that wonderfully cute voice that can only be Chiyo-chan's. Hm, I wonder what they look like after all?

Oh my! They're absolutely adorable! I wonder…what I would look like with them on…

Um…

No. I guess it just doesn't work.

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

Another day, another PE. Well, it's break time, so naturally, I'm out for a walk again. Oh, look! Miss Yukari's giving a kitty some bread! I never knew she was so giving. I guess she does have a heart underneath that psycho exterior.

Whoa, the cat's letting her pet it now! It's purring! I can't believe it! No way! I unconsciously stomp over to my language teacher with a clenched fist.

"No fair! You gave him bread!"

Why you…why you cheater! Bribery is not an option in gaining a cat's trust! Not no way, not no how! I just can't accept it! I just can't!

"…Sakaki? What's wrong with you?"

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

Hmph. I'm still steamed about that earlier predicament. Well, now school's over so I have plenty of time to do this. After all, two can play at that game! I've got the bread, right here. Now all I have to do is to be careful not to get bitten…

Yes! There he is, right where he was earlier.

Okay. Kneel down slowly…reach out slowly…

…slowly…almost there…now to just reach out with my other hand like Miss Yukari did…

…slowly…almost there…

Wah?

Where did my bread go? Where did the cat go?

What on earth just happened? I wanna pet it too…

**-AZUMANGA DAIOH-**

Well, another day of school comes and goes. It's strange, Miss Yukari wasn't here at all today; she's always usually here. I wonder what she's up to… she's probably out bribing…no…_giving _the poor little kitties out there some food. I still find it unfair but at least they're filling their poor little stomachs. Maybe Yukari's starting a "Save the Cats Foundation". Wow, I would totally join that! Yukari and I would go out and give bread and fish to the needy cats of the world! Hm…but we'll need a better name than "Save the Cats Foundation". Maybe "Cats of the World"? COW? Heh…catchy name, good cause.

Maybe Yukari's just sick today. Sigh. Oh well, time to head home.

"I just found this." Huh? What's Miss Yukari doing here? She's a little too late for class, really.

"What is it?" Chiyo-chan's bouncing up and down. Seems like they're trying to sneak a peek at the box Miss Yukari's holding. Well…here comes that curiosity again. I want to know what's inside too.

"Ahhh!" Chiyo-chan screams rather cutely. I whirl around and stare over Tomo's shoulder.

Gasp! No, double gasp! No, even TRIPLE gasp!

No…way…it's so…cute…it's…a kitty! A really tiny kitty!

"One of you, take this home!" Miss Yukari demands. I can barely hear their conversation as I continue to stare at the sleeping little kitty. It's all bundled up, curled into a ball, eyes closed, breathing slightly…

"How about you, Sakaki?" Was the next thing I heard. What? Me? No way. What should I do? Well we can't just leave it alone or anything…hey, this reminds me of something…what was it? Hmm…

That's it! I'll call him Marco, like in the story! He was looking for his mommy too, just like this little guy! It's so sad…the poor little thing…sniff…Marco…you brave little kitten…and so cute too…it's all his mother's fault for leaving him behind! No, no, I can't very well blame his mom for this…I guess it wasn't really her fault that…that…he got lost!

Don't give up Marco! I know you can do it! You can find your mommy! If I could help you, I would! But it's out of my hands…

"Mrow!"

"Uh?" Everyone said in unison. Does this mean…that the kitten…no, Marco…is…

"Hey, he woke!" Tomo says. So he did! Whoa, whoa, whoa…I can't believe it…he is just too cute for words…am I even breathing? I can't tell anymore…

"I'm gonna pick him up!" Chiyo-chan says. And she does. Ah! What a sight! Chiyo-chan, the cutest kid in the entire school, holding Marco, the cutest kitten I've ever laid my eyes on! Oh dear, Chiyo-chan is starting to cry!

"He's SO cute!" she says. I guess I would cry too…sniff…I could even cry right now…

I watch them pass the kitten around. I want to hold him too, I want to!

"Um…um…" I mumble. I really don't want to seem too excited…but I want a turn too!

"Oh Sakaki, you want to hold him too?" Yomi asks me. Gasp…! This is it…this is it…don't seem too excited now, Sakaki…

"Um…I don't know…" I say half-heartedly. In truth, I really DO know. I know I want to hold this kitten in my hands and cuddle with it all day long…and maybe a day more after that…

Here goes…she's holding out Marco…oh Marco…why am I so scared…what is this…tight feeling in my chest? I can't tell if I'm breathing again…i-it's…just surreal…this feeling…that kitten…her…holding…feeling…cat…Marco…cute…

ZIP!

"Oops!" Yomi yells.

"What the!" I practically yelp. For a second, I was shocked that Yomi would drop Marco so suddenly like that. Then I almost scream as Marco bounces across the desks and out the window. We all bound to the open window and stare outside.

"Oh no! He ran away!" I can barely hear Chiyo-chan say. Yomi didn't drop him. I can just cry. And for a different reason than before. But… all I can think right now is…

Why?

Why?

* * *

AN: Okay, I know this had less Sakaki moments in it but I think it was a bit more in depth than the last three chapters. I decided to delve even deeper into the mind that is Sakaki's! Besides, the last section was the super extra long one that wasn't part of the regular four picture panels! So yep. Sorry this one took a little long, but I started writing it last week, and got a majority of it finished, but then ended it today.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm looking forward to any comments and suggestions anyone might have about this fic.

Kawaii Yoshi


End file.
